Hermione's Granger Point Of View
by Flopada
Summary: Starts with year one and ends with the final battle at Hogwarts, all in Hermione's perspective. English is not my first language so I am really sorry if the pronunciation is wrong and let me know if the word is right, in the story Hermione is american and is a bit ooc sometimes, I will change somethings from the books.. Hope you like it R&R


**Chapter One**

**– The letter –**

I woke up with my alarm clock sounding through my room, I just lazily grabbed it and throw it on a wall smashing it.

I drifted back to sleep only to be woken up again by the smell of bacon, and may I add, I LOVE bacon. I shot up from my bed and collapse in the cold floor with a loud thud "damn clumsiness " I cursed under my breath and get up, get in the bathroom attached to my bedroom and shower, brush my hair that go down only a few inches above my shoulders and get dressed in my oversized Beatles shirt and my jeans, put on my favorite converse and go down the stairs of my dad's apartment " Hi Rosa! How you doin' ?" I asked our cooky, she's and old woman that works for my family since my father was a little boy

" Well, I'm doing okay but Hermione sweetie would it kill you to talk properly? " she asked " Of course not, let me rephrase than: Hi Rosa! How are you doing? Better? " I asked laughing " Very much so" she answered focusing on the bacon she was currently frying " Where's my dad? " I asked her, I knew the answer ' On Work' as usual, my father is always working, don't get me wrong but wished he spent half of the time I'm here with, well, me but he can, he's the CEO of a big enterprises of dental care so he was always working " meeting " she simply said " Now sit. Breakfast is almost ready "

I complied and sat down, she putted a glass of orange juice and a plate of bacon and pancakes " I love you" I said picking one bacon " I really do" and ate it, after repeating the plate three times I said goodbye and went out of the door to my favorite book shop " Wait" I heard someone scream, it was Ryan, our doorman " Miss Granger I have a letter for you, it's from a school called Hogwarts " he said panting, that's weird, I didn't apply for any school with that name, and I applied for a lot of schools but that wasn't one of them, I shrugged it off and went out of the building, the streets of New York as always were crowded with people, and I just loved it, I grab my phone and earphones and plug than on the phone, it was playing I write sins not tragedy from one of my favorite bands, Panic! At the disco, i got there with a bit of trouble, I greet one of my only friends, the cashier woman, her name is Claire, she's twenty-two, blue hair and brown eyes, she thought me how to talk back when the girls from my school started making my life a living hell, she also was the one who got me into books and martial arts " So Hermione, I was thinking, I read a book published last year and was thinking if you would like it" she said " Hm sure.. What's the name?" I asked " The Book Thief" she answered I got it and after paying for it I got out of the shop to be stopped by a woman with a severe face and weird clothes, she was wearing a black robe that had a few discreet sparkles " are you Hermione Granger?" she asked in a thick Scottish accent " Yeah, and I do not by any means want to be rude but.. Who are you?" I asked cautiously, she gave me a brief smile before saying " I'm professor Minerva McGonagall, I teach in Hogwarts and I am here to talk to you about the school"

I was with an open mouth and my thoughts rushed so much I couldn't even speak " Would you like to go to my Father's apartment professor.."

" McGonagall" she said filling he gap, we walked in silence for a few minutes untill we came in view with my building, we walked in and into the elevator, I opened my door and Rosa was still in the kitchen " Rosa? Could you come here for a while? I - We have a guest " I said when we walked in the living room " Please seat professor " I said with a smile, Rosa came in view with a tray of coffee and tea and a few mini toasts " Hello I'm Rosa. You are?" asked Rosa she explained who she was and why she was here " Hogwarts is not in any way a normal school, we miss Granger teach witches and wizards, like yourself" she said " say what now?" i said without even realizing it " You have never wondered why every time you have a strong emotions things break or catch on fire? Or how the weather seems to change with your mood? Or when you really want something, it happens?" she said "H-H-How did you knew about that?" I asked dumbfounded " We on Hogwarts have been watching you miss Granger, and may I say you have a lot of potential, Hogwarts could turn you in the most powerful witch you can be. Now what do you say?" she asked, I really thought about that, I mean maybe that's why I don't fit in any school I get in, maybe I will even have friends of my age and that would be a lot of learning, learning is something I really love.. No more than bacon tho " I say, I want to go to Hogwarts"


End file.
